


Finally? Finally.

by rome_in_asia



Series: Beyond The Scenes [Getting Together] [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97-line gc, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, i just really love 97-line, implied yugbam, lots of cursing be warned, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: From: Yuggie- jusy dO ITFrom: Mingeww- DON'T LET YPUR DREAMS STAY AS DREANS- *your, dreams dammif- **dammit





	Finally? Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> One word: Trash.
> 
> You've been warned.

"Who're you texting, Kookie?"

Jungkook flinched, his phone almost slipping out of his grip as he hurried to lock the screen. Taehyung was hovering over his shoulder, trying to read whatever it was on the maknae's Kakao Talk.

"N-no one, Tae."

"It's Taetae- _hyung_ to you, Jungkookie." Taehyung scolded then put on his best pout. "I've been trying to talk to you for like, the past ten minutes but you didn't seem to hear anything because you were on your phone. I didn't get to see anything too!"

"It's a private thing, Tae!" Jungkook tried to argue. His phone buzzed again. _Damn it, Yugyeom and Mingyu! Stop being stupid for five minutes!_

"Taetae- _hyung_!" Taehyung began hitting him with a throw pillow from the couch. "Where did your sense of respect go, you brat?"

"Yah! Why're you calling me a brat? You always let it slip when I don't call you hyung." Jungkook put his phone on silent and set it aside. "Did something happen, Tae?"

Taehyung stuffed Jungkook's face with a pillow. "I said to call me _hyung_!"

"What the heck?" Jungkook grabbed both of Taehyung's wrists so the older won't be able to kill him anymore. "Yah, do you want to die? Tae, c'mon. Talk to me, did something happen?"

There was a short silence before Taehyung groaned and let himself fall onto Jungkook, burrowing his face into the youngest's neck. Jungkook, having done it a hundred times before, wrapped his arms around his hyung and leaned back on the sofa, taking Taehyung with him.

"So something did happen?"

"Yoongi-hyung just talked to me." Taehyung murmurred into Jungkook's collarbone. "I don't really want to elaborate... Just that he told me I was stupid and stubborn and he yelled at me."

 

* * *

 

_"We gotta talk, kid." Yoongi said, sliding a tall cup of coffee across the desk to Taehyung, who looked up from the newspaper puzzle he was trying to solve... upside down._

_"When are you going to tell Jungkook, Taehyung?"_

_Taehyung choked on the coffee. He hastilly placed the cup back and began coughing, trying to clear his throat. Yoongi just watched silently and patiently, face unreadable._

_"T-tell him what, hyung?"_

_"That you love him."_

_"I don't, hyung! What the heck--"_

_From there, it escalated to a lot of yelling and Yoongi even managed to break a chair in the process and Taehyung received a hard smack on the face when he shouted, "Before you tell me to 'man up' and confess to Jungkook, why don't you do that to Jimin too? What, you're scared he might pick Hobi-hyung over you?"_

 

* * *

 

 

"Is that why your lip is bleeding?" Jungkook wiped Taehyung's bottom lip with his thumb. Taehyung pouted even further, pushing his lip towards his digit. "Wait, did Yoongi-hyung punch you?"

"No! No, I... He just slapped me." There was no use hiding when it was Jungkook. Taehyung would just feel incredibly guilty about lying then he'll just blurt it out to Jungkook five minutes later.

The younger tensed under him so Taehyung shook his head.

"I deserved it, Kookie."

"You never deserve to get a smack on your face." Jungkook rubbed his back soothingly. "What were you two talking about? If he thinks you're the one who ate the last slice of cake in the fridge that had a sticky note from Jimin-hyung that it was for Yoongi-hyung... That was me, Tae. I ate it."

"We know, Kookie. Yoongi-hyung never washes the dishes after eating, and you cleaned even the container."

"So what was the problem?"

Seokjin chose that moment to swoop into the living room and throw a blanket over the two. "Our heater just broke. Ah, I just asked Namjoonie to turn it down but he went and broke the control. I'll be going with him and Manager Sejin to buy a new one. We'll buy take out for dinner on the way too."

"I want lamb skewers." Jungkook shouted, cuddling further into the couch and blanket with Taehyung.

"You always want lamb skewers, you pig." Seokjin sighed. "Tae?"

"Bibimbap. Thanks, hyung-ie." His reply was muffled by Jungkook's neck. "Take care."

"Ok."

They were left alone and silent for a while. The only sounds in the house were Hoseok wailing and his laptop playing anime. Jimin was out with his Seventeen friends, and Yoongi still hasn't come back from the studio since his confrontation with Taehyung.

"Are you sleeping?" Jungkook asked softly.

"I wish." Taehyung sighed. "Yoongi-hyung was right though, I have to man-up."

"You don't have to, Tae. You can stay as childish as you want. Maybe with other people you gotta act a bit mature, but feel free to be yourself around me." The youngest was wondering exactly what Yoongi wanted Taehyung to man-up at, since everyone knows Taehyung will never really man-up totally.

"I love you so much, Kookie. You're such a blessing." Taehyung settled into Jungkook, filling up the empty spaces under the blanket.

"Love you too, Taetae."

 

* * *

 

 **_From: Yuggie_ **  
**_\- jusy dO IT_ **

**_From: Mingeww_ **  
**_\- DON'T LET YPUR DREAMS STAY AS DREANS_ **  
**_\- *your, dreams dammif_ **  
**_\- **dammit_ **

**_From: Yuggie_ **  
**_\- tell Taehyung-hyung u love him_ **  
**_\- then invite me as ur maid of honor_ **  
**_\- at the wedding_ **

**_From: Mingeww_ **  
**_\- yUS ILL PICK UR GOWN YUGGIE_ **  
**_\- pastel PINK MAN_ **

**_From: Yuggie_ **  
**_\- i'll design the entire wedding ceremony_ **  
**_\- @Mingeww wtf bro_ **  
**_\- can u make it black instead_ **

**_From: JaehyuOOON_ **  
**_\- WHO'S GETTING MARRIED_ **  
**_\- WHY AM I JOT INVITED_ **

**_From: Mingeww_ **  
**_\- scroLL UP LOSER_ **  
**_\- I CALL DIBS ON THE RECEPTION_ **  
**_\- @Yuggie why tf would u wear black_ **  
**_\- at a wedding_ **  
**_\- what kinda bullshit_ **

**_From: JaehyuOOON_ **  
**_\- r00d_ **  
**_\- @Jungkookie_Dough did u finally confess_ **

**_From: Jungkookie_Dough_ **  
**_\- fuck off idiots_ **

**_From: Mingeww_ **  
**_\- ruDE_ **

**_From: Yuggie_ **  
**_\- RUDE_ **

**_From: JaehyuOOON_ **  
**_\- R00000D_ **  
**_\- hey can i be the bible bearer_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook sighed and turned his phone off, busying his hands in playing with Taehyung's hair instead. His friends could be so immature at times, but Jungkook knew they were right. He has to confess.

"Tae."

"I wus jus' gettin' comfy." Taehyung complained when Jungkook shifted to sit up. He clambered off the younger and grabbed the blanket to cover himself like a burrito. "What is it?"

"You know I like you, right?"

"I doubt you can tolerate me otherwise."

 _You can do this, Jeon Jungkook_! "Not just that, Tae. Uh, I like _like_ you."

"You're bad at this." Taehyung almost snorted. "Not as bad as me, but you know."

"Yah! Don't laugh at me!" Jungkook frowned. "Wait, what do you mean? You're worse than me? You mean-? Taetae?"

It was getting cold with the heater broken, so Taehyung felt bad and  shared the blanket with Jungkook, leaning back on the younger to share body heat. "I'm just stupid, Kookie. Don't mind me."

"You are not stupid." It was an automatic response, but Jungkook meant it with every inch of his soul. He shifted their positions so he can hook his arm around Taehyung's waist. "You are the most perfect thing, Taetae."

"Have you looked at a mirror recently?"

"Why? Do I look bloated? Puffy? Did I just break out? Ah, I really shouldn't have switched my cleanser--"

"Kookie," Taehyung sighed, tilting his head from Jungkook's chest to look at him. "You are the most perfect thing to ever graze this green, imperfect world... Why can't you see that, _international playboy?"_

Jungkook tried to act offended for the last part, but Taehyung seemed to be serious. Serious enough to keep staring at Jungkook even after talking, holding his gaze like he was afraid to even blink.

_Screw it._

He pulled Taehyung up so the older can sit on his lap and then leaned forward to make their lips meet. It was a little awkward for a kiss, just a simple press. It was more like a peck, to be honest. Taehyung's lips were a little chapped ( _because staying hydrated seemed to be at the bottom of his priority list_ ) and tasted like toothpaste.

And Taehyung was frozen solid.

"Uh... Have- have I been misreading stuff?"

"N-no, wait. Just give me a minute." Taehyung was trying to breathe slowly and evenly. He still hasn't removed himself from Jungkook's lap, which the younger took as a good sign. Jungkook threw his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes to ease his anxiety.

_I dun fucked up._

A soft pair of plump and _chapped_ lips pressed onto his again, this time softer and longer. Jungkook opened his eyes in surprise, hands flying up to Taehyung's waist and neck as the older grabbed his shirt in fistfuls, deepening the kiss.

"Oh my god!" Hoseok, who had wandered into the living room on the way to the kitchen to get food, screeched at the scene, startling the maknaes and forcing them to break apart.

"Ouch." Taehyung mumbled, clutching his lower lip, which Jungkook accidentally bit and caused the cut Yoongi's slap made to bleed.

"S-shit, are you okay?" Jungkook panicked, taking the older's hands away and replacing them with his own to inspect the cut. "God, I am so, so stupid--"

"Why're you making out on _my_ couch?" Hoseok screamed at them, not even bothering to keep his voice down in case sasaengs hear them outside. "I even saw Jungkook's tongue down your throat, Tae! Why? My eyes!"

The oldest was wailing, falling to his knees.

"S-should we do something?" Taehyung asked in a whisper.

"Let's go to the kitchen and ice your lip." Jungkook decided, more worried about Taehyung than Hoseok who was then rolling on the floor and screaming something about bleach and eyeballs. "C'mon."

Taehyung sat on the table while Jungkook searched for ice in the fridge. He came up with nothing but a frozen bag of peas, which was better than nothing. "Thanks."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, you almost ripped my lip off."

Jungkook at least had the sense to look ashamed.

"I'd let you rip them off anytime if it meant kissing you again." Taehyung added, looking away and pressing the bag to his lip. "I mean... Yeah. Definitely."

"You're right, you're as bad as me. Maybe even worse." Jungkook threw his head back and laughed, pecking Taehyung's forehead affectionately. "I love you so much, it's kind of annoying now."

"I love you too, dickwad."

"You're offending me."

"Love you. Deal with it." Taehyung giggled, pulling Jungkook in for another kiss despite his lip still hurting.

"Okay, why is Hobi-hyung trying to burn the couch?" Jimin asked, dropping his grocery bags on the counter. "And why are fans outside yelling _Taekook! Taekook!?_ "

Jungkook pulled away from the kiss, groaning. "Seriously? Is everyone going to walk in on us making out every damn time? Can't a guy just kiss his boyfriend in peace?"

"Who said I'm your boyfriend?"

"As if you weren't since debut." Jimin rolled his eyes sassily. "Seriously, I'm not even shook to walk in you guys kissing, I've been expecting it ever since... But y'know, you guys aren't really getting any different except you just got a label."

"Okay, so... _Boyfriend_ , carry me to the couch again so we can stop Hobi-hyung from burning it." Taehyung reached out and made grabby hands for Jungkook, who left to rummage the groceries to find a protein bar. " _Boyfriend_ ~"

Jungkook bit into the protein bar and carried Taehyung bridal-style back to the living room, where Hoseok was indeed using a lighter to try burn the brown, leather couch.

"Hyung, you're going to damage the leather!" Taehyung squeaked in panic, jumping from Jungkook's arms and almost tripping on the blanket they left in the living room. "Hobi-hyung!"

"No! Who knows what other defiling things you've done on _my_ couch!"

"Hyung, that's everyone's couch." Jungkook argued.

"No! This is mine!"

Jimin laughed from the kitchen. "Oh, you're going to have to fight Yoongi-hyung on that, good luck."

 

* * *

  

 **_From: Jungkookie_Dough_ **  
[ \- (image attached) ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CqjEHFFUkAEHFXk.jpg)

**_From: Mingeww_ **  
**_\- oH MY GADEU_ **

**_From: JaehyuOOON_ **  
**_\- i hate y'all gettin dick but me smh_ **  
**_\- find me one_ **

**_From: Yuggie_ **  
**_\- i'm not getting dick either_**

 **_From: Jungkookie_Dough_ **  
**_\- *eyes emoji*_ **

**_From: Mingeww_ **  
**_\- *eyes emoji*_ **  
**_\- @BamBamin2darum_ **

**_From: BamBamin2darum_ **  
**_\- fuck y'all what now i ws muting u_ **  
**_\- oH_ **  
**_\- yuggie gettin ass not dick_ **  
**_\- ;))))_ **

**_From: JaehyuOOON_ **  
**_\- I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT_ **  
**_\- wHY AM I FRIENDS WITH U ALL_ **  
**_\- so @Jungkookie_Dough_ **  
**_\- you getting married or nah_ **

**_From: Jungkookie_Dough_**  
[ \- (image attached) ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3c/1b/75/3c1b754e1d60207be4ece95683986bfd.jpg)  
**_\- fuck yes <3_**

 **_From: Mingeww_ **  
**_\- lil bish gettin sappy af_ **  
**_\- but congrats fUCKEN FINALLY_ **

**_From: MingHOW_ **  
**_\- y'all flodding my phone get OUT_ **

**_From: JaehyuOOON_ **  
**_\- rud_ **

**_From: Mingeww_ **  
**_\- RUD_ **

**_From: BamBamin2darum_ **  
**_\- RUED_ **  
**_\- *rude_ **

**_From: Jungkookie_Dough_ **  
**_\- EVERYBODY SHUT UP istg_ **

**_From: Yuggie_ **  
**_\- @Jungkookie_Dough_ **  
**_\- so do u top_ **  
**_\- or do u bot_ **

**_From: Jungkookie_Dough_ **  
**_\- fuck off dickhead_ **

**_From: Yuggie_**  
**_\- fuck off coconut head_**  
[ \- (image attached) ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CqttGN1XEAA4Ll-.jpg)

**_From: Jungkookie_Dough_ **  
**_\- fUCK OFF_ **

**_From: SOCKMEME_ **  
**_\- i'm off for a day AND YALL CURSING_ **  
**_\- WASH YOUR MOUTHS_ **  
**_\- WITH BLEACG_ **

**_From: Mingeww_ **  
**_\- ye ok ill wash with BLEACG_ **

**_From: SOCKMEME_ **  
**_\- iM DOINF IT MYSELF_ **  
**_\- OPEN YOUR DOOR_ **  
**_\- @Mingeww_ **

**_From: MingHOW_ **  
**_\- theyre causing a ruckus again_ **  
**_\- help_ **  
**_\- shit jeonghan-hyung woke up_ **  
**_\- he got a spatula in hand_ **

**_From: Yuggie_ **  
**_\- rip @Mingeww @SOCKMEME_ **

**_From: BamBamin2darum_ **  
**_\- rip @Mingeww @SOCKMEME_ **

**_From: JaehyuOOON_ **  
**_\- rip @Mingeww @SOCKMEME_ **

**_From: Jungkookie_Dough_ **  
**_\- rip @Mingeww @SOCKMEME_**

 _ **From: SOCKMEME**_  
**_\- hELP_**

* * *

 

**_end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love a 97 line gc and taekook okay
> 
> <3 i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!
> 
> **un-beta'd


End file.
